


Come Hell Or High Water

by speakgenerally



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakgenerally/pseuds/speakgenerally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had time to become enraged, had time to hate and hurt in Hell and the only thing that brought Michael back from that dark place was Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Hell Or High Water

After Michael had escaped the cage, ripping and tearing Adam with him on his way he had decided that Adam had enough. A bit of an understatement, Michael knows that and that’s why he sets Adam up in an apartment as he sets Adam’s bones. Michael isn’t sure if letting his Grace heal Adam is a good idea considering how badly Adam reacted to his Grace when soon after the escape he tried to heal Adam and the blood curdling screams from Adam made Michael stop and do things the human way. 

Michael does what he can to heal Adam, and Adam doesn’t wake up. Michael although having not been among humans for a long while isn’t stupid and has observed for millennia how these creatures have evolved. The way they spoke, dressed, acted. Michael hired someone to care for Adam until he was able to help him with his Grace. After a week Adam would woken blurry-eyed and confused. Adam would drink or eat, the nurse helping, and fall back asleep looking almost dead other than his deep breaths and slow heart beat.

Finally, a month after escaping Michael reaches out to Adam with his Grace and isn’t met with gasps of pain all too familiar and Michael’s Grace soars over and through and around Adam. There is a moment when Michael wonders the best course of action. He’d thought at the beginning that Adam should know what happened. He had a right to know to be Michael’s judge and jury and decide what fate Michael met. Michael knew he was too arrogant, too righteous and too wrong with everything he had done. The only thing Michael did right was keeping Lucifer locked up in the cage while Adam and he escaped.

Everything leading up to getting into the cage with Adam was wrong. Michael used and manipulated the ones that his father loved best, treated them the way that Lucifer did and maybe he had his Father’s best interest on his side, but nothing else. Michael did not have empathy for humans. He only ever had resentment and rage and control, nothing more. His control had wavered when Lucifer was freed and he and his father shared nothing and he and Lucifer were once again the same. 

When his Father didn’t intervene once he was in Hell Michael knew He was gone whether He was dead or not didn’t matter. God was gone and He wasn’t coming back. Michael had time to become enraged, had time to hate and hurt in Hell and the only thing that brought Michael back from that dark place was Adam. Adam the one that he took apart to get to Lucifer to try to tear him apart too. The cage wasn’t dark or scary it was a box that held in pain and sucked out hope through it’s bars. It was nothing like Michael had thought it would be even if he created it. Lucifer never apologized, never regretted anything, and Michael couldn’t either. Adam was tied to Michael and all Adam did was apologize and regret. Words and feelings alien to Michael moving inside his mind and Grace. Adam consumed Michael in the cage. It was when he began to see the errors of his ways, and plan a course of action to rectify all he had done. It wasn’t possible, but that was understood. Michael would change himself because he couldn’t change the past and he wouldn’t leave Adam to change the world. Michael could only hopefully change Adam’s world. 

It wasn’t until Lucifer became bored of Michael and turned onto Sam that Michael began to feel on edge. Michael could fight and never tire, just the same as Lucifer it was just pain, and hurt, and anger fighting it’s twin. But Sam. Sam was only human not able to fight back, but Michael didn’t have to worry long and bright Grace crashes through the bars and grabs Sam. Years later, but not so on Earth, Sam’s soul is also taken out, but Lucifer has had his fun with it. Filled it with memories just for Sam, and Michael feels the first stirrings of pity, but he is not sorry. He is not sorry that he didn’t watch out for it, didn’t protect it. 

Michael needed to protect Adam. Once Sam was gone and Michael had fought enough it was Lucifer’s mission to get to Adam. The little one, the powerless one, the one that only wanted his mother. It would be too easy, and too fulfilling for Lucifer to break that after everything else. Lucifer needed something simple to hurt and Adam was simple. Simple, and his soul was something that Lucifer and Michael could admire, and Sam could envy. Pure, and beautiful. Never touched, and Michael would not let Lucifer wrap his tainted Grace around it. Michael decided the second he realized what Lucifer intended to do that Adam was his. His responsibility. Michael, even though he wasn’t the one that brought Adam back and put him on offer, he was the one that accepted it. Adam had fought and pleaded and Michael had manipulated and Adam had folded. 

It didn’t matter who did what. Michael was rash, and arrogant and he hurt what he was supposed to love. Michael was wrong, and he needed to be right again. He needed to ask forgiveness and he needed Adam to give it to him. He hoped Adam would. 

That moment passed, and Michael began to panic, to worry. What if Adam never woke up? What if Michael never got a chance to make up the world for Adam? What if Michael didn’t have anything to protect anymore? And Adam woke up, and Michael saw guilt through his vessel’s eyes when Adam opened his. Adam was awake and Michael could ask, and beg for forgiveness he shouldn’t be given. What if Adam didn’t forgive him? Michael knew that no one should ever be treated the way he had treated Adam, but Adam was so much better than everyone else. But what if he wasn’t anymore? What if Adam was tainted and broken and Michael didn’t protect him as well as he should have- of course he hadn‘t. 

When Adam opened his eyes Michael made another rash decision, one he could pretend was meant to help Adam heal but it was only so he could have Adam in his life. Michael blocked Adam’s memories. All of them up to just before Adam’s mother had died. It was tricky and dangerous. And Michael worked slowly and meticulously to do it right, to make sure nothing was left that wasn’t supposed to be. Michael would make sure Adam had a normal life with him. 

Michael finds it easy to cut ties with the Host and everything he ever knew and start to new with Adam. Michael begins to learn about Adam and not just his fears but his sarcasm and wit, his insecurities, and everything else that wasn’t thought of in the cage that didn’t -couldn’t matter in the cage. They matter to Michael, and Michael is obedient and he has his control back. He doesn’t use his power. He goes native. He works at a library from eight to four Monday through Friday. He cooks, and cleans their apartment and sure it’s lonely in a way it’s never been for Michael. No connection to Heaven or his breathen, but he is whole in other ways. Ways that make it worth cutting himself off from the Host. 

Michael would pick Adam over Heaven every time. He isn’t even sure if that blasphemous anymore, and he certainly doesn’t care. He was abandoned. He lashed out at the wrong people. He is trying to make it up. He just wants Adam happy, and healthy. He just wants Adam to have everything he wasn’t supposed to get. Michael wants them to have a second chance, and so what if he has to erase that first mistake? Adam deserves happiness. 

So, Adam opens blue eyes wide and Michael holds a breath he doesn’t need to breathe. 

“Where am I?” Adam asks and Michael just leans down, eyes welling with tears and kisses Adam’s forehead, in a way that could be benediction, but is all relief. This time Michael will love like his Father wanted. Michael knows that sooner or later this might come back to haunt him like everything does. But if Michael loves, and gets love in return he has a chance. He has a chance to keep Adam and to be kept in return.


End file.
